lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Luigi's Mansion 3: DEAD Moon
I was browsing the creepypasta wiki the other day when I noticed some creepypastas about Luigi's Mansion. This maed me remebmer how much I loved the game, and made me want to get the sequal. Luigi's ansion : Dark moon for the 3ds. So I know, knew, sorry, typo. I knew that all the stores in my state had the game sold out. So I went on Ebay tp look for it. I found one that said Luigi's Mansion: Dead moon, and I passed it off as a joke, because the box art still said daek moon on it. However there was one difference. Luigi's left hand had blood on it. Blood? Why would there be blood on the cover? My curiocity and totally not my being controlled by the writer got me to buy the game. I got the package three days later. I was so exited, I even forgot about the blood on the box art. Until when I opened the package. When I did, the box art was creepy and demented. It looked like the normal box art, except it was called Dead Moon, and Luigi was scary as hell. Luigi was smiling wickedly, his bloody hand holding a knife. This concerned me, but I just figured the seller was trying to fuck with me, and scare me into sending it back. I should have sent it back. By the way, it is should HAVE, not should of. When I turned the game on, everything seemed normal. the intro was the same, the ghosts were hanging with Gadd, king boo destroys the moon, all that mumbo jumbo. But when I went to the first stage. E.Gadd was acting strange. He told me my mission was to go to the gloomy manor, and kill the boos there. Kill? I didn't know we were killing the boos we captured. But I continued. I arrived at the gloomy manor, and everything went normally. I had all my equipment, even the double poltergust, which was odd, considering there were no save files on the cartrige. I went to check the car the poltergust would have been in, but instead I found a bloody knife. Luigi smiled demonically and swung the knife around. The ruckus caused my 3ds to vibrate. This really worried me, because the 3ds doesn't normally vibrate. Then the level continued like I was playing the normal game, which I had concluded this wasn't by that point. I went into the foyer, and all the ghosts there looked terrified, luigi wasn't even scared. Infact, he was smiling. A cutscene activated wher ehe pulled out the knife, and stabbed the ghosts. The ghosts screamed, almost like people, and blue blood oozed out. It was strangely realistic for a 3ds game. I then saw a boo come out behind a vase. He laughed, and he didn't sound anything like a boo, he laughed like a human being, and he sounded extatic. Luigi stabbed him and the boo's health didn't even go down one point. The boo then bit luigi in his left hand. "That explains the blood from the box" I thought. Luigi then used his dark light then pulled on the boos toung, and stabbed the tounge. The boo bled HYPERREALISTIC BLOOD and screamed like a mainiac. His eyes glazed over, his mouth in a frown, and ceaced moving. Not before shitting his pants, which is what happens immediately when you die. Luigi then stared at me. Me, the human outside of the machine. Not just the camera, his looking around followed the direction of my head. He then pulled out the knife, and said "Rot in hell, mother-a-fucka!" and threw the knife toward the screen. The knife came out of the screen, and hit me in the leg, as I was running at this point. I awoke in the hospital, where my parents told me they found me unconcious, with a knife in my leg. When I returned home. I had a dream, it had luigi and hyperrealistic blood all over the place. Lugig was going on a killing spree, he killed mario, all the toads, and E.Gadd. I think I'm going crazy, I see silouettes of luigi all over the place, and sometimes think I saw his bloody glove. I just hope he didn't leave the game, trying to kill me. I will update this tomarrow. If I live until then. Update: Hello everyone. It's me. Lugig. From dead moon. I'm in your computer now. I can do whatever I want here. I can open files, close stuff, make videos, show you videos, even come out of the computer and kill yku in your sleep. Good luck... Category:Mario Category:Im died Category:YOU'RE NEXT Category:Hyper-realistic Category:Ghoooosts Category:English Class Failure Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki